


Distractions and Relief

by bremma



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Confidence, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Sex, The quiet ones always surprise you, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bremma/pseuds/bremma
Summary: “Thou hast been here oft of late. What has your attention so?” Urianger stepped closer, leaning in next to her to peer at the tome.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Original Female Character(s), Urianger Augurelt/Reader, Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	Distractions and Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Like my other works, while this was written with my WoL/OC in mind, I keep the descriptions vague and far apart so it should work for those of you who enjoy reader/self insert. Please enjoy!
> 
> Setting: Somewhere vaguely in 5.0-1 timeline wise, in Il Mheg at the Bookman's Shelves

With a grunt and a stretch, she leaned back in the chair, away from the tome for a brief moment. Her eyes were a bit tired from all of the reading, which was a necessary evil in this case. She needed more information about Voeburite history, and there was only one place likely to have the information she needed- Urianger’s home in Il Mheg.

Realistically, she corrected herself, it wasn’t HIS, but since his arrival in the First, he had taken on the task of cleaning up and organizing the volumes stored at The Bookman’s Shelves, as the maps called it. And she doubted anyone else could have done a better job. Her mind reeled, wondering what state the place must have been in before his arrival, only looked after by the capricious fey. So as such in her mind, this was his place more than any other on the First.

Glancing around the room she further took in the fruits of his labor, neatly organized shelves and stacks of books about the room. A corner held a table of bookbinding supplies where he could be seen tending to damaged tomes from time to time, and even some volumes he was transcribing, both for preservation and to make copies to share with other settlements.

As she let her gaze wander back up to the ceiling, her mind drifted to Urianger himself. She had been glad to see all of her missing Scion friends as well as they could be in the First, but Urianger’s appearance had been a shock to her especially. She couldn’t recall what he specialized in back in the source, Scholar perhaps? She had seen him so infrequently outside of the Rising Stones or Waking Sands, and always in those drab robes. To see him walk out in a set of Astrologian’s garb, and that it suited him so well, had been a shock. She’d been no small amount of distracted at the sight of him then, and even every so often here in the Bookman’s Shelves, she found thoughts of him still pulled her mind from whatever reading she did. 

“Is aught amiss?”

She started, the voice snapping her from her reverie. She sat forward and looked towards the sound of the voice, though not out of a need to identify the speaker. Even if there wasn’t only one other person commonly in this building, the phrasing of the words spoken was tell-tale enough. Urianger stood in front of her, holding a few books gently in his arms as he looked at her, an expression of concern on his face. “Ah, Urianger.” She moved to sit back in the chair properly, not realizing how much she had shifted to stretch. “No, I was just having a break from reading.”

“Thou hast been here oft of late. What has your attention so?” He stepped closer, leaning in next to her to peer at the tome.

She found herself suppressing a blush at his closeness, especially so soon after her distracted musing. She caught a few scents from him, parchment, ink, tea leaves, all tinged by a light musk. It was more pleasant and distracting than she’d expected, and it took her another moment to remember he had asked her a question. “Ah- just a bit on Vorburtian history. I have been working with someone on finding a Cardinal Sin who was in their prior life a knight of the royal family.”

“Hm, I see.” he commented, eyes on the book before her, gently reaching forward and taking the left side of the book in hand, carefully checking the cover and spine for the title without losing her spot. “A good choice of tome for this topic, for certain, but I think I have better suited tome for thy research in mine study.”

“Really? Why not out with the rest of the tomes?”

“Tis older and I've not had the time to transcribe it to a more stable medium. As well, the study is better suited for the storage of more fragile books.“ He straightened up, letting the book return to it’s open position with a dull thump. “I’ve been able to keep the humidity lower there, and there are less windows. A bit harder to read without additional light, I shall admit, but better that than losing the tomes to degradation.”

She smiled up at him, impressed once again by his knowledge and forethought. “If it’s not a problem, I’d not mind looking through it to see if I can find something of use.”

“Of course.” he replied with a smile, setting the books he had been holding on an open space on the table, then extended his hand to her, as if to help her up.

She hadn’t expected the gesture, but placed her hand in his, gently bracing herself on him as she stood. It certainly wasn’t needed, outside of a bit of stiffness in her legs from sitting for so long. His hand was warm and sure, softer than she had expected. Her mind wandered once more, her gaze following his lightly muscled arm up to his face, a gentle smile thereupon. She quickly refocused her thoughts, slipping her hand from his. “Lead on, then.”

He gave a slight bow, then gestured for her to follow. He led her through a door she’d only half noticed before, but never been it. Behind it small set of stairs curved upwards to the second floor. She’d not been up here herself, only reading on the main floor when she needed information, occasionally at the loft depending on where the book was and which table had space on a given day. Opening another door, he led her into a small room. One side of the room was obviously the study, window coverings blocking the light on that side of the room, the piles and shelves of tomes hidden in light shadow. 

She also noticed the other half of the room, obviously where he must sleep. A nice bed sat tucked against the wall, a stand with personal effects next to it and a small dresser besides. In the center of the room was a comfortable looking chair and a table with a few books piled on top, a wholly expected sight, knowing Urianger.

“This is a lovely space, Urianger.” she commented, looking back to him. “Was all of this here when you arrived?”

“Some, but I shall admit that I did play mine own share of tricks on the fey to get some of the items moved up.” he added, a sly smile on his face.

“You’re the only one I can think of who is clever enough to get them to do as you bid.” she laughed. 

“Tis a simple enough trick once you discern their motivations.” He looked at her, catching her gaze, a curious expression on his face. “Speaking of such things…”

She gave him a quizzical look, not sure what he was getting at, but noticing he was closer to her than she had realized. While it was hardly a cramped space up here, they hadn’t moved more than a few paces from the top of the stairs, the door down shut behind them, leaving them barely an arms-breadth from each other.

“Thou hast been distracted by something for some time… and specifically, when thou art here.” Shifting, he turned to face her fully, standing a bit shorter than her, which was not uncommon, what with her being tall, even for a Roegadyn female. His yellow eyes met hers with bold confidence, surprising her slightly. “Thou hast been staring idly more often than I think thou ist aware of. Oft at nothing in particular, but more frequently than explained by coincidence, thou hast been staring at me.”

She felt her face flush violently at the mention. Had she been? It certainly wasn’t impossible. She’d find herself losing time when the contents of the books she was reading became particularly dry, often suddenly snapping herself out of some distant reverie to realize she’d been staring at something, and had certainly noticed that fairly often that something was him.

“I... well, I didn’t mean anything untoward by it.” she stammered, still not sure why he brought it up. 

Letting out a soft chuckle, he stepped closer. “I am full aware of that.” Reaching out, he caught the tip of her chin with his fingers, tilting her face to his. “I do have a theory on what distracts thy thoughts so, and a way I might offer aid, however.”

She froze and nearly didn’t hear his words over the sound of her own heart suddenly thudding through her ears as she flushed as his touch. “What?” she responded, more out of surprised confusion than a prompt for him to clarify what he was talking about.

Ultimately, it didn't matter as he leaned in, pressing his lips to her, the action giving a strong hint to at the very least how he thought he might assist. She found herself still frozen in shock by his actions, her eyes looking at his face, his own eyes closed as he kissed her gently, his scion tattoo almost overwhelming so close. While utterly unexpected, she did find the kiss from him enjoyable, and managed to relax and return the gesture, her own eyes closing as she lost herself in the moment.

After a moment, he gently pulled back and looked at her. “If thou trusts me, might I help you relive some of your tensions so you might concentrate better?” His hand shifted from cupping her chin to lightly resting his fingers against her cheek in a gentle embrace.

Again, she found her brain sluggish to react to his words, still reeling from his actions and what he seemed to be proposing. While her lack of intimacy while handling matters here in the First probably weren’t the prime cause of her distraction while studying tomes here- some of them were quite dry reads! - she couldn’t deny that his proposal had merit. “Y-yes.” she said, surprised at the stutter in her response. Calming herself once more, she met his eye and nodded firmly “Yes, I think I would like that.”

“If thou wouldst come with me, then.” He smiled and drew his hand back from her face, lowering it to gently take her hand in his, long fingers wrapping around her strong and broad hand. Once sure she was not going to pull away, he stepped towards the bed.

She followed, moving more on instinct than will as he gently lead her by her hand. He sat on the edge of the bed, and drew her into his lap, moving her to rest her back against his shoulder as she got comfortable, her skirts draped over his robes. His arms slid down, embracing her around her stomach, holding her close. He leaned in, nearly cheek to cheek with her. “Firstly, thou needest relax. I can sense thy confusion, and that will only interfere with thy relief.”

She nodded softly, leaning gently back into him, her own hands shifting to brush over his arms, feeling the bangles and wrist guards part of his Astrologian’s garb. Her hands eventually found and rested upon his own. She was still shocked by these events, but his sure embrace calmed her, the firm grip of his arms around her making her feel… safe, and helped her to relax.

He simply held her for a time, seemingly letting both of them get used to the sensation, then shifted his head, planting soft kisses along her jaw and neck, eliciting a few small moans from her. His facial hair brushed against her skin as he shifted, causing her to shudder lightly from the ticklish sensation. Continuing to kiss her neck, one of his hands slid out from under hers and moved up to where her blouse exposed the top of her chest. Slipping a hand under the shirt, his hand found and gently cupped her breast through the fabric of her bra. 

She let out another small gasp at the sensation. It was plain what sort of tension he said he was going to relive, so the gesture was not a surprise in and of itself, but still, this was Urianger. She’d not expected him to have had much interest in this sort of thing, let alone the experience he was already displaying. His sure and confident movements were surprising in this context, but this also made them all the more enjoyable. She felt his hand shift, sliding around the swell of her breast to cup it more thoroughly with his long fingers, gently squeezing. She gave a pleased moan, and turned her head to look at him. 

He drew his face back from her neck as she moved, his eyes meeting her own, a warm smile on his face. She returned the expression, then leaned toward him meeting his lips with hers, one of her hands drifting up and slipping into his soft hair. He leaned back in to meet her, kissing her deeply as his hand continued to lightly massage her breast. 

She savored the kiss, his lips firm against hers. Testing the waters, she slipped her tongue out, brushing lightly across his upper lip. She could feel his mouth move into a smile and heard a soft sound of enjoyment from him, his own tongue returning the gesture. Both taking this as a sign of comfort and consents, they deepened the kiss. 

His other hand drifted up the front of her blouse, finding the buttons and slowly started to undo them with unanticipated deftness. She lightened the kiss, trading the deep kiss for lighter pecks as his hand finished working all of the buttons open, exposing her front of the cooler air of the room, causing her to shiver lightly. His thumb found her nipple through the cloth of her bra, gently rubbing the stiffening flesh as his other hand lightly opened the front of her shirt, hand running over her stomach before sliding up and also cupping the other breast. 

Letting out a moan, her head drifted back from Urianger’s and lolled back onto his shoulder, enjoying the sensation of both of his hands upon her breasts. A bare moment later, his hands slid from her front around to her back, gently nudging her away from him. She didn’t have to wonder why as she felt his deft hands find the clasp of the bra she wore, undoing it. His hands drifted back forward, catching the edge of her shirt and drawing it back over her shoulder and arms. She shifted, helping him get the shirt off, which he set gently to the side before returning and slipping off her bra, exposing her full breasts. 

His head dipped forward, again nearly side by side with her own as he gazed down upon her. “Thou art sightly.” she said quietly, his hands returning to cup her breasts once more, the feeling of his skin upon hers causing her to let out a deep moan of pleasure

She flushed at his words almost as much as the sensation, the combination of the rich baritone of his voice along with his unique speech somehow even more erotic than she expected. “T-thank you.” she replied, her voice hitching as his finger ran over the tips of her nipples. 

She leaned back into him, savoring the feeling of his hands as they moved over her breasts, teasing nipples, grasping flesh, holding her close to him. Soon, one hand left her chest and drifted down her stomach, slipping beneath the waist of her skirts and small clothes. She let out a gasp as his hand slid lower, fingers slipping between her lips, and dexterous fingers easily finding her clit. “U-Urianger…” she moaned in pleasure, her eyes fluttering shut.

HIs fingers lightly traced circles over her sensitive nub, drawing a deep moan from her. With the prior attention he paid to her breasts, just this felt near enough to drive her to her climax. She felt him lean in close to her ear again, finger tips tracing the same motions over both her clit and nipple. “Art thou enjoying thineself?”

She groaned, nodding in agreement, rolling her hips to meet his hand as she felt her desire well up deep within her. 

She could feel his lips curl into a smile near her ear as he dragged a finger firmly over her clit, causing her to let out a loud cry of pleasure and surprise. “Harlot.” 

Her eyes flicked open at this, her mind pulled from the moment. She lifted her head and looked at him in puzzlement. His skill at… all of this was surprising enough, but now he was talking dirty to her. It stirred the fire within her, for certain, but she was still having issues processing what he had just said. “I… what?”

He let out a deep chuckle, leaning in and kissing her cheek, his hands paused over her sensitive parts. “Mine apologies, I thought it might be interesting to see thy reaction to such talk. Was it too much?”

“I… I don’t even know!” she admitted with a laugh. “I think I’m still just surprised by all of this, let alone your words just now.” 

“Some often presume too much based on the barest perceptions alone.” His fingers lightly returned to their tracing, causing her to flush and let out a soft noise. “Hopefully this will help you presume less in the future.” 

“Yes, I think it might.” she sighed, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back once more, letting herself get lost in the feeling his hands stirred within her. The hand at her breast lightly rolled a nipple as his fingers lightly slid up and down between her lips, driving her toward her release faster than she expected. Her hands found purchase on his arms, gently gripping down as her breathing shallowed. His hands maintained their pace as she let out a loud cry of pleasure, arching her body against his, but still held in place by his arms around her. 

He tightened his grip around her, his hands guiding her through her orgasm. She soon relaxed in his arms, her breath slowly returning to normal. He gently pulled his hand back from her nethers, and his hand left her breast, both finding purchase at her sides. He looked over to her as he spoke. “How dost thou feel?”

“Mmm… a little better.” she sighed, turning her head to look upon him once more, catching the warm gaze and smile he gave her. “I won’t lie, I… could use a bit more though.” She felt his hand move to return beneath her skirts, but she caught it lightly before he could do more than brush the waist of the skirt. “Actually. Could we…?” she said, a question hanging in the air.

It seemed to finally be his turn to blush, but then he nodded, his smile deepening. “If that is thy wish.”

“It is.” She moved, sitting up from him. He kept his arms about her, watching her as she moved, but didn’t stop her movement. She shifted and turned, now straddling his legs and facing him. Familiar with Astrologian’s robes, her hands gently slipped around behind his neck, finding the clasp of the neck piece and releasing it, a soft jangle of metal on metal as she pulled it free, the chains down his back shifting, then falling as she let the ornament fall behind him.

His hands slid to her hips, resting there as he looked up at her, patiently letting her undress him. She slid her hands to the loose fabric at his shoulders, drawing it down his arms, He shifted his arms at this, pulling his hands away from her to allow the cloth to fall and reveal his slim form, a light dusting of hair upon his chest. Pausing, she drew her hands over his skin, it now his turn to let out a soft sound of enjoyment. She looked to him, taking in his blushing face, then leaned in, pressing her lips to his and kissing him deeply.

Moving together, they shifted off the bed, lips still pressing to each other as hands worked on removing the last of their clothing, robes, skirts, armbands, bangles, and small clothes alike falling to the floor in an unorganized pile. Continuing their embrace, they moved back into the bed, bodies pressed close. 

After a moment, she broke the kiss they had maintained throughout the last few moments. She drew back from him, now taking his full form into view. He was very slim, only the barest hint of muscle under his flesh, as expected from profession. Her gaze sliding lower, she caught sight of his member, standing erect, long and slender. She reached down, gently sliding her hand over the firm flesh as he let out a soft moan. She looked up to his face, catching the hooded gaze of his yellow eyes. One of his hands reached out, gently catching her upper arm and drawing her back towards him. She let her hand leave his member, moving up to meet his lips with her own once more.

She heard his other hand rustling through the nearby nightstand , but was distracted by his kiss and his other hand sliding down to her hip, drawing her close to him. One hand laid on his chest, feeling the warmth of him, while the other found its way to his face, cupping his bearded and tattooed cheek. 

Shortly after, he broke the kiss, shifting from her slightly and moving his hand around her, handling something out of her line of sight. She tilted her head in confusion at him as she heard a small tearing sound. “While I have many questions about how exactly my physical form here works…” he started, showing her the now open pouch of a condom “I deemed it wise to still use protection."

She gaped again, almost surprised at being surprised yet again, but a bare moments consideration made it logical that if Urianger would have such an erotic side to him, he would be prepared for it. She closed her mouth, then let out a light laugh, leaning in and kissing him once more. “You just keep surprising me Urianger.”

“I hope to do more than that shortly…” he said, his voice taking on a sensual rumble. She felt herself flush, then shifted as she felt him trying to move his arms to manage the protection. She slipped free of his half embrace to allow him full use of his arms. Deftly he removed the contents of the pouch and drew it over his member, encasing it in the translucent material. 

Before he could shift, she moved to straddle atop him, looking down at him, catching his surprised expression as her movement. “If you’d not mind, I’ve got a desire to be on top.” She smiled, her face and neck still flushed. 

He nodded and his mouth turned upwards into a smile, his hands sliding to rest upon her sides. “As thou wish.”

She shifted, aligning her body with his own, her hand slipping down and catching hold of his cock. She slid the head between her lips a few times, catching the moisture and wetting him. With another motion, she positioned him with her entrance, and gently, slowly, lowered herself on him. Shuddering at the sensation, she soon felt him filling her depths.

She looked to his face as she took him fully in her. His piercing eyes were watching her, a pleased look on his face. She felt her flush deepen at his gaze, then gently started to roll her hips against his own. The feeling of his cock full within her was a relief she both knew she needed but hadn’t been aware of until this moment. Closing her eyes in enjoyment, she moved against him, leaning back and bracing her arms on his lean thighs, lost in the sensation.

She was pulled from her reverie by the feel of his hands sliding over her body. One hand slipped up and caught a breast as the other dipped lower, sliding between her lips. She yelped in surprise as his fingers found her clit once more, her head lifting to look down at him, catching the mischievous smirk on his face. He moved his hand along with her hips, dragging the tips of his fore and middle fingers over the top of her clit as she rode him. She could feel her orgasm welling quickly. This was the first she had someone stimulate her like this and it was working quite well. 

She let out a deep cry of pleasure, arching her back as the walls of herself clamped around his member, pressing herself firmly to him as she came. He lessened the pressure of his fingers, gently coaxing her orgasm along until she was spent. As she came down from the wave of pleasure he slid his hand away, then lifted both hands to gently catch her as she leaned forward towards him, her head falling to his shoulder, her breathing ragged. 

“Gods, Urianger…” she panted, turning her head slightly to gaze up at him with one eye. “It’s been an age since anyone has made me come quite like that.”

He made a low sound of pleasure, snaking an arm around her and giving her a gentle squeeze. “If thou wouldst enjoy more…”

“Oh yes.” she said with a moan, sitting back up, now leaning over him. Before she could speak, she felt him shift, his hips rocking up and plunging back into her from where she had slightly pulled from him a bit. She let out a loud moan, a combination of the sensation from the angle he was at and an ache within her for more. She moved her face to his, locking lips with him one more. 

His hands slid down her sides and cupped her hips once more, bracing himself as he shifted slightly and continued to pump in and out of her, starting slow and firm, but gradually picking up pace, shifting occasionally to her pleasure. 

Before she realized it, another orgasm rolled over her, and another, coming in waves with little respite. Her hands slipped around him, digging strong fingers into his back, only faintly in the back of her mind concerned about leaving a mark.

Making a final adjustment, he quickened his pace once more, a few soft cries of pleasure escaping his lips as his own orgasm came, his cock twitching within her as his seed spilled into the condom. 

Both spent, they collapsed onto the bed, she atop him for a moment before rolling to his side, separating them from their prior embrace. She shifted, laying her head upon his shoulder and planting a kiss on his neck. “Thank you for that. I’m tired now, but I do think I’ll be able to focus better.”

He tilted his head over, planting a kiss on her temple. “Full glad am I that I was able to provide you with relief.” Looking down to her once more, he asked. “What subject was it thou wert researching?”

“Voeburtian royalty and knighthoods.” she muttered softly, her eyes closing as she relaxed. 

“I had recently done some reading on that topic, hence knowing where the best tome might be. Wouldst thou care for me to explain a bit about what I learned?”

“Yes, I’d like that.” she said, smiling and settling further against him.

“Very well, back in the year…”

She listened contentedly to the rumble of his baritone voice as he spoke, the sound vibrating pleasantly through his chest as she shifted her head there. She suspected she was going to still be yet too distracted to catch all of the details and fated to repeat and continue for research,but for now, she found she didn’t mind so much.

**Author's Note:**

> So a fun note about this story. I'd not planned on writing anything with Urianger as while I found him interesting, I never had a fic idea take hold until the following line got posted on Twitter while talking about him being attractive in 5.0:
> 
> "Art thou having fun? Harlot."
> 
> And then this idea was formed. I hope you enjoyed it! I don't anticipate another with this pairing, but only time will tell what my muses will do!  
> \----  
> Do you like FFXIV fanfic and want a supportive community to learn more about it and explore new fic and ideas? Come check out the [Emet-Selch’s Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub](https://discord.gg/3Vt9ZXpCAP) and come say hi!


End file.
